


Together

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relatinship, M/M, trans!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Alone, Fenris reflects on his feelings about his birth name. Anders can relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

_Leto_. The name feels wrong in his head, bitter and twisted, a jarring sensation that isn’t him. He is Fenris, and no truth he discovers about his past could change that.

Perhaps, Fenris thinks, he should feel this wrongness at the name Danarius gave him, rather than the name from his mother. Perhaps he should not hate Varania so much for using it. But Leto is not who he is.  Leto is a child he doesn’t know, nothing but flashes of a mother long dead, a sister who betrayed him, and a life he’s longed to remember but doesn’t want back. Yes, Fenris had been a willing slave, his master’s little wolf, once, but Fenris was also the man the Fog Warriors taught about freedom, Fenris was the slave who ran away, Fenris has found a home and friends who loved him, Fenris may one day feel truly free.

“Love?” Anders pauses in the doorway, watching Fenris in concern. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine. I was thinking of what Varania told me. It was… disconcerting.”

“Right, of course. People always threaten to kill their siblings when they’re being _disconcerting_.” Anders’ face softens as he comes to sit by Fenris. “I’m here if you want to talk about it, okay?”

Fenris gives a nod of thanks, leaning into his lover’s shoulder. “Perhaps tomorrow. I would prefer to rest now.”

They get ready for bed together slowly. Fenris takes some joy in throwing the spiked gauntlets Danarius had given him across the room. He watches the great care Anders takes in folding up his ridiculous coat neatly with fond amusement, before helping to remove Anders’ binder. They pull each other into bed, curling into each other’s arms. The events of the day still weigh heavy on Fenris’ mind, but it is an easier burden with Anders’ arms around him.

“Anders is not your birth name, is it?” he finds himself asking.

“No, my father wasn’t quite awful enough to name me after our country. I picked it up in the Circle. It was a nickname at first, a bit of an insult I guess, that Ander kid who doesn’t talk to anyone.”

“And yet it stuck.”

Anders shrugs. “It was better than going by a girl’s name. It fit me, I suppose, like nothing had before. And I guess I have mixed feelings on it, because it comes from the place I spent half my life locked up in, but it still beats the birth name.”

“I think I understand how you feel. After today… Varania was wrong, that is not who I am.”

Anders grins. “I didn’t think you were going to start going by Leto, somehow.”

“Indeed. Whatever Danarius’ reasons for giving me that name, it is my own. Fenris is who I choose to be.”

“Then that’s what matters.” Anders tells him softly, pulling Fenris closer. “I love you, Fenris.”

“And I you, Anders.”

 


End file.
